The present invention relates to a unique valve structure and more particularly to a three-way control valve for a fluid system which is operatively responsive to a preselected fluid condition in the system to function in a selective manner.
Three-way valves in a fluid system have been generally well known in the valve art for, a long period of time, as has been the use of solenoid operated armatures to control fluid flow through ports regulated by valve seats or lids actuated by such armatures. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,542, issued to G. Mesenich on Dec. 25, 1990, which teaches such an arrangement to control fluid flow between a pressure port and a dump port through the electrical modulation of a solenoid coil. Further attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,590, issued to A. Gattolliat on Jan. 28, 1992, which teaches the use of a solenoid operated armature in conjunction with a three-way valve with one inlet port being normally open with the lid therefor moved to closed position by energization of the solenoid operated armature with the spring loaded lid for the other inlet port being movable independently of the solenoid operated armature under pressure in the valve chamber.
In accordance with the present invention a unique, straightforward three-way control valve structure is provided which can be economically manufactured and maintained with a minimum of parts involved to control the flow of fluid from one or both of two inlet ports to an outlet port. In addition, the present invention provides a three-way valve arrangement which insures that the two such aforedescribed inlet ports are closed in response to one of several possible preselected conditions in the fluid system. Further, in accordance with the present invention, the comparatively few valve parts involved can be light in weight, occupy a minimum of space and operate with minimal noise and energy requirements.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.